


Babysitting Night ft. Percy, Annabeth, Estelle, Britney Spears, and a Pegasus Coloring Book

by orphan_account



Series: Percabeth One Shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Normal Life, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are babysitting Estelle. Featuring a pegasus coloring book that sparks a lot of laughs from Percy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840204
Kudos: 66





	Babysitting Night ft. Percy, Annabeth, Estelle, Britney Spears, and a Pegasus Coloring Book

**Author's Note:**

> the Blofis-Jackson apartment has three bedrooms because Sally bought a bigger one with her reward from the lawsuit against the Manhattan police for failing to look for Percy after he was announced missing

"Bye Mom! Love you!"  
Sally and Paul closed the door, off to their dinner date. Percy turned to his little sister. She was about four now, and it was such a fun age. Her favorite thing in the world was Annabeth Chase, and Percy couldn't relate more. "Guess what, Stell?"  
"What?"  
"We're gonna..." he said, drawing out the pause for suspense, "Eat ice cream for dinner!"  
Estelle cheered and jumped into Annabeth's arms. "Can we make a fort?" she asked. Annabeth was famous among Estelle's preschool friends. Her amazing architecture skills made her the best at creating pillow forts.  
Annabeth pretended to consider. "Sure," she said, "Let's make it now, and then we can eat our ice cream in it and watch a movie!"  
Estelle squealed with delight and bounced down from Annabeth's arms.  
The two girls ran into Percy's room to grab the blankets, so Percy was left to move the dining room chairs into the living room. They came back with the entirety of Percy's bed, minus the mattress along with all of Estelle's throw blankets. They had even grabbed the extra sheets from the hall closet. Things were about to get serious. The girls dumped their supplies in the middle of the room. Annabeth tied her hair back and grabbed a sticky note from off the kitchen counter. She quickly sketched a design and showed it to Estelle for approval.  
"This okay?" she asked.  
The little girl nodded and set to move the chairs around. Percy tried to help Annabeth as best as he could, but she got very caught up in her design and kept telling him he was doing it wrong. The fort- which was officially named Estelle Palace- was almost complete when Percy decided it was time to grab dinner. AKA, go to the Walgreens down the street and grab a few gallons of ice cream. He took the orders of his girls- Mint Chocolate Chip for Annabeth, and Strawberry for Estelle.  
He ran the errand, getting in and out o Walgreens, only stopping to grab a king-size bag of Twizzlers, Stell's favorite candy. Why was it her favorite? Because Annabeth loved Twizzlers, and his sister wanted to be just like Annabeth. When he returned to the apartment, Estelle Palace was finished, and Percy's girlfriend was covered in glitter glue.  
"Why are you covered in craft supplies?" he asked her.  
"Why aren't you?" Annabeth retaliated.  
Estelle came bouncing out of the bathroom, with a very sparkly paper crown on her head, and two more  
"Ah," Percy realized, "That's where the glitter glue came from."  
Annabeth stuck out her tongue and grabbed the extra crowns from Stell.  
"I am queen Estelle!" his sister announced, "And you are Prince Percy and Princess Annabeth!" Stell stumbled over Annabeth's name a little bit, so it came out more like "nana-beth". Percy thought it was pretty cute. Percy bowed toward her and she placed the crown on his head. She did the same to Annabeth.  
"I decree that we go color!" Queen Estelle declared as she marched toward the cabinet that held her coloring supplies.

She pulled out a big purple coloring book, with a unicorn on the front.  
"The Big Book of Unicorns and Pegasus," Annabeth read, "Oh boy."  
Percy opened the book and began to laugh. All of the pegasi in the book were smiling and leaping with joy. It was totally unrealistic. If it was accurate, the pegasi would be flapping their wings in anger and complaining about donuts. Percy shook his head as he flipped through the pages. He chose one that had the most-realistic looking pegasus on it.  
"Blackjack is going to love this," he whispered to Annabeth.  
His girlfriend laughed.  
"Only if there's a donut sticker on it."  
They colored while listening to Britney Spears, Estelle's chosen music for the day. Stell had colored six pictures, all scribbly and messy, but very, very colorful by the time Percy and Annabeth had finished their first one.  
"Perce," she said, "You're doing it wrong!"  
Estelle yanked the crayon out of Percy's hands and put it back in the box.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"They are supposed to be rainbow!"  
Annabeth howled with laughter. "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. Pegasi are rainbow, silly."  
He looked down at his page. He had colored the creature black, like Blackjack. He glanced at Annabeth's. Of course, hers had a perfect pink-to-purple ombre body and blue and green hair. He threw his hands in the air.  
"I give up!" he announced, and scooped Estelle off of the floor, knocking his blue crown and her pink one off their heads.  
He swung her in a circle before placing her down.  
"I think it's dinner time," he said.  
"Ice cream!"  
Annabeth grabbed the tubs of dessert and spoons and passed 'dinner' out. They put on Tangled, Estelle's favorite movie, and ate candy and ice cream until it was over. 

As the credits played, Queen Estelle yawned. Annabeth took the crown off her head and placed it on the coffee table. "Time for a bedtime story?" she asked. Estelle nodded sleepily. Percy threw some blankets over his little sister, and he and Annabeth curled up next to her.  
"Once upon a time, there was an astonishingly handsome hero. His name was Percy," he began, and Annabeth elbowed him, "who was on his way to a volcano."  
He told the story of him and Annabeth going to Mt. St. Helens and accidentally waking up Typhon, only as a fictional tale, rather than the truth. When he got to the part about the beautiful warrior Annabeth kissing the hero, Estelle squealed. "Ew!"  
"And then the mountain exploded, and our handsome hero sacrificed himself to save the beautiful warrior. The end."  
It wasn't quite what had happened, but Estelle was already half-asleep, so he stopped a little prematurely.  
He and Annabeth curled closer to the little girl, who had never bothered to change into pajamas, and fell asleep holding hands across her body.


End file.
